It is well-known to mount timber-working devices, often referred to as forestry or harvester heads, to a carrier vehicle in order to perform a number of operations in connection with timber processing. These operations may include one, or a combination of, grappling and felling a standing tree, delimbing a felled stem, debarking the stem, and cutting the stem into logs (known as bucking)—commonly using at least one chainsaw.
More recently, some forestry heads have been configured for processing multiple stems at a time; including the ability to feed stems through the head independently from each other by operating feed wheels on respective sides of the head. However, in situations where it is desirable to feed the stems together, independent operation can lead to misalignment of the ends of the stems. This can impact on the accuracy of length measurements made during simultaneous feeding of stems, resulting in less than optimal processing and therefore lost value.
The present disclosure, among other things, addresses the aforementioned problems.